Not How I Imagined It
by Shandi
Summary: This story is about a night of fun that led to an ONS one night stand , which will bring life altering changes for two individuals. These two people are trying to raise a baby in a world that isn’t childproof. ROMY Mainly, Jonda


**Title: Not How I Imagined It**

**Author**: Shandi

**Setting**: Bayville, New York, April 2007

**Summary**: This story is about a night of fun that led to an ONS (one night stand), which will bring life altering changes for two individuals. These two people are trying to raise a baby in a world that isn't childproof. They also have to deal with visitation rights, baby mama drama, and the forever-present mutant problem. This _isn't_ your regular Romy story…

Not based on "Knocked up" the 2007 motion pictured. I started writing this story before that movie. I also HATE Katherine Hiegel.

Thanks emotionalcrack for the idea. (That's my big sis!) I hope you continue with the Rehab story one day…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rogue walked into her room with a tired sigh. It had been a long danger room session and she was beat. Her digital clock showed that it was 5:45pm. They had started the training session right after school, which meant they were in the DR for over three hours. Rogue grimaced at the thought.

She assumed that as the years passed the sessions would get easier or at least she would be better prepared for them. But unfortunately Logan's insane little mind became more creative and the danger room sessions became more intense. Today he had them trying get through an underground base built like a maze and filled with henchmen to disable a nuclear warhead. _Oh, the fun!_

Rogue slumped on her bed and started unlacing her uniform boots. When that was done she pulled them off and threw them across the room. They hit the wall with a satisfying _thuck_. She peeled off her leather gloves and placed them in her glove drawer. After loosening the braid, she always wore her long her in for workouts, she was about to take off her uniform but stopped hearing the knock on the door.

She let out annoyed breath before getting up and putting on a different pair of cloth gloves, "Who is it and why can't ya wait till dinner to bothah meh?"

She was answered by impatient female voice. "Oh come on, Rogue. Open the damn door!" Rogue quirked her eyebrow in confusion realizing that the voice she heard belonged to Wanda. She got up and opened her door to see Wanda and Kitty standing outside.

"Wanda? What in the world are yah doing here?" Rogue asked with surprise stepping aside as her two friends walked into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Wanda asked nonchalantly. She slumped down on an armchair while Kitty, still clad in her workout uniform as well, took a seat at Rogue's desk.

"I went to my room after the training and saw her sitting on my bed. So I brought her here." Kitty informed.

"Thanks Kit." Wanda said with a sarcastic tone, "I would be so lost without you."

Kitty giggled at her cynicism, "Like no problem."

Rogue closed her door before turning to them. "Ah thought ya told meh that the brotherhood was going out of town this weekend?"

Wanda nodded, "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow evening, though. Father gave us Friday off. He's so generous." Wanda told them, her last comment dripping with sarcasm.

After the battle with Apocalypse, Kitty and Rogue decided that life was way too short to make enemies out of everyone. So they chose to become more friendly with the brotherhood, much to the dismay some of the X-men. They became increasingly close to Wanda out of all the BOM members. Although they still have to fight against each other on occasion that had yet to get in the way of them being friends.

"Is Piotr and John going, too?" Kitty asked flipping through a magazine she picked up from Rogue's desk.

"Yep, he's taking his little acolyte clan and no I don't have any idea what we are doing." Wanda asserted knowing already what question would come next. Although they all were close friends she also knew there was line that just couldn't be crossed. "What I _do_ know is that before I leave to do any dirty work for God knows how long I want to spend my last night chilling and of course celebrating my best friend's birthday. Then spend tomorrow morning recovering from a hangover." Wanda announced.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah just turned eighteen. No big deal."

Kitty dropped the magazine out her hands and widened her eyes at Rogue, "It is a big deal, Rogue! You can like vote and stuff! And get into cooler clubs. Omigod! You can like order stuff online and on the phone. This is totally a turning stone in life."

Wanda raised her brow and Rogue let out a laugh at the girls overreaction, "It's not that serious, Kit. Besides, we've been getting into clubs already. It's called fake i.d.'s!"

"Yeah and Ah'm not that old." Rogue added.

"Are you kidding me?! You're almost twenty!" Kitty exclaimed.

Rogue snorted. "Whoa there, sugah. Let's just take one year at a tahme."

"Well, this should be important enough! You're turning eighteen on April eighteenth. That has to be exciting on some level." Kitty pointed out.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah guess. But still not _as_ important as yer making it."

Wanda just shook her head at Kitty's craziness. "By the way, how are you feeling? Kitty said you were sick for while."

Rogue nodded. "It was pretty bad. Ah thought that Ah was dying last week. Ah'm fine now, though. Mr. McCoy gave me some antibiotics that I've been taking for a while. Cleared everything right up."

"What the hell did he say you had anyway? Antibiotics are not normally used for the common cold." Wanda hadn't visited in a month since she was busy with brotherhood events and wanted to catch up.

"Uh, Ah think it was strep or something of the sort. Ah've nevah taken antibiotics before so he started telling meh all these side effects that could occur from taking them. But, Ah really wasn't listening." Rogue answered. "Ah'm fine now so no big deal."

"That's good to hear, then. Did you plan anything for tonight?" Wanda asked.

"Naht reallah. Ah know there's a party in the Rec room aftah dinner." Rogue replied.

"Aww, man! That was supposed to be a surprise. Who told you?!" Kitty whined.

Rogue snorted, "Please, lahke anyone can keep a secret in this house." She actually didn't know until that present moment. But Kitty fell for her trick everytime.

Kitty huffed, "I guess not. But still like the best part of a surprise birthday party is the freaking surprise!"

"Don't worry, Kit. Ah'll act surprise." Rogue assured her.

"I guess that can work." Kitty shrugged.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You guys are way too sentimental in this mansion."

"Thanks." Rogue and Kitty replied together.

"Well, when you're done with your little party we have to hit up this new bar on the Eastside. Fred just got a bouncer job there so we can definitely get in." Wanda told them.

Kitty made a face, "It's probably going to be some sleezy bar with bikers and smokers."

"My kind of place!" Wanda smiled.

"Uh, at least we can go to a club first." Kitty said. "I mean I didn't get a fake i.d. just to go to a bar all the time. Let's hit up the Liquor Room, dance our asses off, and then go to the stinky bar."

Wanda shrugged. "The Liquor Room is a block away so we could go do that, I guess. I really don't care what we do. It's all up to the birthday girl."

"Ah don't know." Rogue slumped down on her bed. "Ah don't think Logan's gonna go for meh going out tonight. He went ballistic when he found out Dr. McCoy put me on the pill…"

Wanda's eyes widened. "You're on the pill! Since when?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "It's naht what yah think. I was having really bad cramping and headaches during periods. So he started me on birth control and now life is much better."

Kitty laughed, "That was until Logan found out last month. He interrogates Rogue anytime she wants to go out now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it's really annoying. It's naht lahke Ah do anything! And Ah always gotta remind him Ah'm still untouchable." The room grew quiet. Even though Rogue had been working hard to control her mutation with the professor every effort seem to go in vain. Rogue was slowly accepting the fact that she probably would never be able to have skin to skin contact with anyone ever again. Yet, it still was a sensitive subject and other girls knew it. "Ah know if Ah tell Logan about tonahght he will prolly say no. Plus, the last tahme Ah went out Ah got really sick. Not a fun feeling." Rogue grimaced.

Kitty nodded, "Oh I remember that night. You had your head in the toilet for over an hour."

"Don't worry about that. You need to have some fun." Wanda assured. "You have to take a shot for every year you lived."

Rogue eyes widened at the mere thought, "Not gonna happen. Ah can handle lahke three shots and that's it."

"You're getting drunk tonight." Wanda insisted. "And I mean wasted. Sloshed! Falling of your ass drunk. Piss the fuck ass drunk!"

"Hell no!" Rogue protested.

"Hell yes!" Kitty said with a mischievous grin. "You need at least one lemon drop, Alabama slammer for the sourthern girl in you, a car bomb, three oatmeal cookies, kamakazi, and one liquid cocaine, ooh and two tequilas."

Wanda laughed, "Damn Kitty. I didn't know you knew all those names of shots. I mean, of course you don't live under a rock but still."

"I'm a professional." Kitty's grin became wider. "So are you in, Roguey?"

"I guess but we are forgetting the Logan part?" Rogue pointed out.

Kitty smiled, "I think I saw him carry a duffle bag out to the garage earlier before training. He might be leaving."

"Ah wonder where he's going." Rogue didn't want to say anything but she was kind of upset that Logan would up and leave on her birthday.

"Does it matter?" Wanda asked. "It just means that you can ask someone else to go out. Someone who isn't as anal as the badger."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's talk about this later. I smell and I need to at least look presentable for my surprise party."

"I need to like shower, too." Kitty slowly got up.

"Well, I'm going home to get food and get ready. I'll be back around nine." Wanda and Kitty left the room. Rogue smiled to herself. She was already excited for the night ahead.

* * *

"Rogue, are you really going to act surprised?" Kitty asked her friend worriedly. They were currently in the institute's library sitting at one of the tables with three open textbooks. The scheme was for Kitty to pretend she needed help on some French work after dinner and would study with Rogue in the library while everyone else prepared the rec room for the birthday bash. This idea was stupid to Rogue because no one, in his or her right minds, studies on a Saturday night. But she went along with it nonetheless. "Because if you don't they're all going to like _so_ think I told you."

"Yeah, Kitty." Rogue replied with a groan. "Ah will even cry if it makes ya feel any betta."

"Okay. But don't force it, though. It can't look too overboard or else everyone would figure it out." Kitty said.

Rogue groaned again. "Ah don't understand whah it has to beh a surprise anyway. Ah don't reallah care about mah birthday. It's just anothah day."

"_See!_ That's why we wanted to surprise you. This is not just any day. It's special. If you weren't born today then I totally would not have made it through the apocalypse thingy." Kitty exclaimed. Then she added quickly. "Or French! So merci, Rogue."

Rogue put her hands over her face sighed. "Why do people keep reminding meh about the whole Apocalypse thing? Ah personally would lahke tah forget it."

Kitty shrugged. "It was the end of the world… almost. It's hard to forget."

"How long is this going to take? Ah want some cake." Rogue complained.

"Geesh, girl. They have to decorate and stuff. No more than ten minutes. You could at least pretend to teach me some French to pass time."

"Ah have a strict 'No Work on Saturday' policy."

"Stop being a whiny brat." Kitty teased.

"Ah'm not being a whiny brat!" Rogue snapped back lifting her head to throw a sharp glare at Kitty.

Kitty sensed that Rogue was starting to enter her shut down mode and she quickly tried to brighten her mood. "Okay, sorry... Let's talk about something else. Have you heard back from any schools you applied to yet?"

Rogue's glare softened and she stared outside the window. "Naht reallah. But it's only April so there's a lot of tahme."

"Yeah, I like did early decision to NYU and I'm waiting for the letter. Any day now." Kitty smiled. "This is going to be so exciting! We are going to be graduating in two months. Omigod! The prom is in like five weeks!"

"Ah can't contain mahself." Rogue replied dryly.

"Oh come on, Rogue. It's the prom!"

Rogue turned back to the perky girl. "The prom is overrated. It's just an excuse for girls tah waste money on stupid dresses and accessories."

"Guys go to the prom, too."

"Guys are part of the stupid accessories."

"Don't think of it that way, then. Think of it as a night that you get to spend with your friends and significant other all dressed up and spending the last days of high school together." Rogue could see stars twinkling in the girls eyes.

"Kitty, did yah forget? Ah don't have a significant othah."

"Yeah, but you do have friends. I don't have a boyfriend either and I'm going." Kitty pointed out. She hadn't seen Lance since the Apocalypse fiasco and was content with it. They weren't working and there was no point in dragging the relationship out any longer or forcing it. "Besides, the only way I would allow you to not go to the prom is like… if the world was ending. Other than that, you're going!"

Rogue grimaced. "Naht in this lifetime or the next."

"We'll see." Kitty replied in a singsong voice. Before Rogue could retort Kurt ported into the room.

"Hey ladies, I came to escort you two to the rec room." Kurt said hurriedly.

"Why?" Rogue asked. _'Here weh go.'_

"Uh, Logan is about to leave and he wants to give us his 'Behave while I'm gone' speech." Kurt informed.

"Oh, okay. Let's go, Rogue." Kitty said sliding off the table.

"Ya go Kitty. Ah don't feel lahke it." Rogue told her.

"W-What?" Kurt studdered.

"Yah heard meh. Ah don't feel lahke getting up tah go heah him threaten us lahke we're little kids!" Rogue remained sitting on the table.

"But you'ill get in serious trouble." Kurt told her.

Rogue just shrugged, "He won't punish meh. It's mah birthday Ah can do whatevah Ah want."

Kitty frowned looking at Kurt who was close to panic. She told the girl not to overdo it. "Like Rogue at least come say good bye. He probably has your gift."

Rogue thought about making it even harder for them to get her to leave but then she changed her mind, "Okay, fahne. Let's go."

"I vill tell them you're coming." Kurt ported away quickly.

Kitty immediately turned to Rogue, "You almost blew it!"

Rogue let out a laugh, "Relax, Kitty! Ya should know that Ah would nevah do somethang without serious persuasion."

"I guess… let's not keep them waiting." Kitty grumbled walking out of the library with Rogue right on her tail

"When yah told meh Logan was leaving earlier was that part of this whole thing?"

"Nope. He's really leaving. It just fit in perfectly."

Rogue rolled her eyes and they headed to the rec room in quietly. Once there, Rogue open the door and entered followed by Kitty.

"SURPRISE!"

Rogue's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. Katherine Pryde better be glad she was a good actress. "Aww, guys. Ya'll shouldn't have…"

* * *

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" People shouted at the three males who were currently chugging their beers. The crowd burst into cheers as the first person slammed his beer glass down on the table.

"Whew! I win again _mon amis_!" Cheered a cocky Cajun to his opponents.

"Aww, Oiy almost had ya." Grumbled John loudly.

"Well, too bad, _homme_." Remy slapped the aussie on his back goodheartedly. "Wanna go again."

John let out a huge belch before speaking. "Yor damn straight."

Piotr shook his head at them, "I think I'm going to stop here at five, comrades. I am driving us home so I need to be sober when we leave."

Remy nodded, "Amis don't let amis drive and drink." Remy thought for a moment, "Or is it drink and drive?"

John let out a laugh, "Does it matta? Another round for two bartender!" The crowd began to cheer again. "Oiy missed ya mate! Haven't had this much fun in a long time. Mostly been drinking with flies."

"Da. It's been hell having to deal with the lunatic alone." Piotr put in.

"Hey!" John took offence and Piotr only shrugged.

"I missed you guys too." Remy smiled. He had just returned to Bayville that morning and the boys decided to go out and celebrate his return. It had almost been a year since he left Rogue standing on the edge of the Blood Moon Bayou in New Orleans.

Although he promised her that he would look after her he hadn't seen or spoken to her since then. Too much had gotten in the way and his life had dramatically changed since then. He was definitely going to see her eventually and deal with the anger she was going to throw at him. But tonight he just wanted to drink with his boys and have a good time.

"Petey, do the countdown so Oiy can show this bastard how a real man should drink." John ordered when the beers were placed in front of the opponents.

Remy chuckled, "What the hell ya talking 'bout John boy. Y' haven't won a game da whole night."

"Oiy'm just getting staohrted, mate!"

Piotr shook his head, "Don't overdo it. We have a plane ride tomorrow. You don't want a hangover in midair."

Remy frowned, "Jus' got back an' Ol'buckethead already got a job for us?"

John nodded, "Something anti-mutantish is going down in Toronto. Magsy wants us to scout it out for a couple of weeks. It's going to be bloody cold up there! Petey will surely loihke it tho. He's used to his balls freezing off in Russia." John went into hysterics after his own joke.

Piotr ignored his comment. "The brotherhood is going to so it won't be all that boring."

Remy's frowned deepened. "Since when did de Acolytes work wid de Brotherhood?"

"Never mind that! Tonight we are going to skol (1) beers til we puke!" John assured.

* * *

(**Quick NOTE**: **When people are drunk they slur, shout, and mumble, sometimes incoherently. Keep that in mind cause I'm NOT going to write this whole part in mumble jumble, only when necessary. But please feel free to use your imagination. These characters, unless otherwise stated, are completely inebriated.**)

"G-L-A-M-O-U-O-U-Sssss!" Rogue sang/slurred at the top of her lungs. One hand was waving to the melody in her head while the other was being firmly gripped by Wanda as they lead her out of the club. She was currently wearing a short baby doll black dress with long laced sleeves. She also wore a black oxford heel shoes, black gloves, and black laced stockings. The outfit was actually a gift from Wanda. Rogue didn't want to wear it because the dress was too short but she lost the debate.

Kitty started giggling following them. "Rogue! You spelled it wrong! Therez like an 'r' innit!" She had on a pink and white baby doll top with a white jean jacket. She had on white hot pants with pink strapped wedged heel sandals.

Rogue blinked, "Realleh… Wheah?"

"I dunno." Kitty shrugged. "I think after the 'o'."

Rogue scrunched her nose. "But theres two 'o's." She held up two fingers in Kitty's face. Kitty began spelling "glamorous" out loud trying to figure out where the 'r' was while they walked.

"Who the hell cares? Let's just keep moving." Wanda told them.

"Oh mah Gawd!!" Rogue shouted. Both Kitty and Wanda stopped in their tracks and looked at their intoxicated friend.

"What?!" Kitty asked.

"Did you leave something in the club?" Wanda questioned. She wore a red black and white plaid corset with dark tight jeans, studded silver belt and black boots.

"It's mah BIRTHDAY!" Rogue cheered loudly. Kitty began to cheer along, too. They both grabbed hands and jumping up and down like idiots. People passing by on the street wished her a happy birthday, also.

A cold breeze blew past them and the girls shrieked. "Damn it, Ah shouldah worn more clothes." Rogue complained although she was laughing.

"But then you would be really hot in the club." Kitty pointed out.

"Ah don't care. It's fucking cold as shit out heah!" Rogue cried. "This was a horrible idea for an outfit, Wanda!"

Wanda glared at Rogue but then her face soften and she couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girl while she tried to get under Kitty's small tight jacket for warmth. Wanda actually liked drunk Rogue. She was funny, carefree, and outgoing, the complete opposite of her normal character. She wasn't an angry drunk either, or one of those people who sit and cry. The best part was that she didn't care too much about her mutation.

One set back though was her flirtatious demeanor. Rogue wouldn't let a guy pass her by without flirting with them. Even if their girlfriend was standing right there! A lot of fights had to be avoided and Wanda wasn't afraid to cock block the ugly ones. Besides she knew that it was better if Rogue didn't absorb anyone while intoxicated. But she did need to have a little fun in her life.

"Okay, let's go you two!" Wanda ordered.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked as they continued walking, her and Rogue's arms interlocked. They were trying to keep stable and warm as they walked to their next destination.

"To the bar." Wanda answered matter-of-factly. She decided to only drink a little at club. She would drink more when they made it to the bar.

"Ah gotta break the seal. " Rogue announced randomly.

Wanda had to give herself credit. She had a lot of patience with drunk people "We'll stop on the way."

* * *

John wobbled in his seat trying to keep his head from hitting the bar counter. "One more bloody shout (2), Cajun. This time Oiy'll get ya."

Remy laughed, "Let's go, then." He turned to signal the bartender but the man shook his head. Remy glared over at John. "See what y'did. Ya got us cut off."

"Oiy can't be cut off! Oiy'm not even drunk, yet!" John shouted. "See." He fumbled from off the stool and started to slowly walk in a straight line. His version of a straight line, anyway.

Remy laughed, "Homme! How many d' we have?"

The Bartender gestured toward the empty bottle. "Twenty each. That's the limit."

"But I'm not drunk! I can handle at least… at least… fifty." Remy reasoned. Remy was indeed drunk and if the bartender hadn't been the one handing out the beers he wouldn't have known. Drunk Remy was hard to distinguish from sober Remy. However, even though he might sound sober what he says makes absolutely no sense.

The Bartender shrugged, "Company policy."

"I get dat, homme... Wat's y'name anyway?"

"Jason."

"Jason? Great name. Mon best friends is named Jason–"

"Oiy thought Oiy was ya best friend, mate?" John pouted. He had stopped his walk and was now leaning in on Piotr for stability.

"Ya are! In fact everyone in here is Remy's best friend."

"Thanks." Some random guy shouted.

"You are very _very_ welcome." Remy replied to the guy. "Now Jason, I think y' counted wrong. I have only had 19 beers. I need one more!"

"No."

"_Mais_ _pourquoi_?" Remy whined.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"He asked why." Piotr explained. The few months he spent with Remy being on the Acolytes team helped him pick up a little French.

"I already explained that. I'm not going to get in trouble." Jason finalized

"Aww, don't be like that Jas. Give the guy another. I promise I won't tell." Came a female voice behind Remy.

Remy turned to see a blond beauty standing behind him. He lips curled into a lazy smile. "Merci, _chere_."

"No problem, got a name cutie?" The girl asked moving to sit next to Remy at the bar.

"It's Remy, Remy Lebeau. And yers?"

"The name's Carol."

"Carol. _Une belle nom pour une belle fille_." Remy spoke smoothely causing Carol to blush. Being cut off was at the back of his mind.

* * *

Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty walked into the crowded bar without any problems. The bar seemed to be packed with people of all ages. "Should we go get a pool table or get drinks first?"

"Drinks." Kitty and Rogue said at the same time. As they made their way to the bar Wanda was the first to catch sight of the acolytes on the other side of the bar counter.

"Look, there goes my idiot boyfriend." Wanda grumbled. She didn't know he was out tonight. At least she wasn't going to pay for any more drinks.

"And he's not alone." Kitty noticed him hanging on Piotr's arm.

"Is that who Ah think it is?" Rogue gasped. All three girls were staring at Remy talking some blond next to him.

"It's Gambit. I thought you left him in the sewer?" Kitty asked confused.

Rogue laughed, "No silly! It was a swamp for the swamprat. Ah guess he came back."

"He loves you." Kitty concluded with giggles.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Wanda wandered out loud.

Due to the fact that Rogue's common sense was shut down at the moment only her emotions were in control. "Ah don't know but Ah'm about to cock block the hell out of him. And then have mah way."

Before the other girls could blink Rogue was already heading for the bar. She walked up behind Remy and placed her arms around his neck. "Well, If it isn't mah favorite Cajun pedophile. Yer papa in trouble again?"

Remy jumped when he felt someone grabbing him and turned quickly to come face to face with gray green eyes.

"Rogue?"

* * *

Okay that's it for today everyone! The next chapter should be up soon with more fun. It's rated T for now but let me know if I should up the rating.

1) Skol (aussie talk) – chug

(2) Shout (aussie talk) – a round of beer

Thanks for reading and please leave your feedback. Shandi


End file.
